


Flowers Over Jealousy

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Loren the Amazon Princess
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Saren x Myrth and Saren x Draco is mentioned but isn't the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person who loved Saren more than Myrth was a certain mage (or, Myrth gets over Saren and convinces Draco he shouldn't).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Over Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I really have a thing for Draco, if all these fics haven't made it obvious. I also tried really hard to show the peaceful side of Myrth here, instead of making her super bitchy and jealous.

"M-Myrth?"

The elder Druid turned when she heard a meek voice call her name. The face she saw was the half-elf fire mage, Draco.

"Ah, Draco."

"Rei told me you wanted to, uhm, talk to me? Well, he more glared at me, then said 'Myrth has to talk to you', glared some more, and then left."

Myrth sighed at her surrogate brother's hot blooded nature. She wanted to have a personal discussion, not frighten him to death. His half human nature may have once bothered her, but she had learned in recent days that judging on one's heritage was wrong. A lesson she learned mostly from the topic at hand--- Saren.

"I do have something I wish to discuss. It is of a very personal nature, and you do no not have to answer if you don't like."

Obviously stunned at her willingness to speak to him, he nodded. "S-Sure, fire away."

His small pun seemed to calm him, and in turn her.

"I wish to talk about Saren."

The very mention of his name made the mage brighten, confirming her suspicions.

"I am...in love with him."

Just as quickly as he had become happy, his face fell, and he became so clearly despondent that she felt a pang of guilt.

"You are the same, yes?"

He nodded, looking at the ground and fiddling with his robes. "Y-Yeah, but I won't get in your way. You're such a beautiful lady, I'm sure he's already madly in love with you. I'm no competition at all."

Myrth felt her heat being tugged at once more. It may have been his elven heritage, but it was also how completely devastated he was from such news. He was so set that because a woman loved Saren, he would be immediately left behind. It made her want to reach out and comfort him, despite barely knowing him. She was beginning to understand what drew Saren to him.

"I do believe it is I who has no chance."

He looked up finally, clearly confused.

"You may stand near me. You are part human; but you are also part elf, and that is enough for me."

Despite now seeing her as a rival (and more than likely victor) in love, he smiled, such minor acceptance bringing him such joy. He cautiously scooted closer to her.

Myrth did not want to believe that her people had treated him in such a way that he should feel like that, but it was undeniable. Even the forest had occasionally rejected him, therefore in part she herself had.

"I wish to speak about this because I believe that it is you Saren loves. I have seen him seek you out, and many of his actions, such as where to lay camp, have been made with major consideration for you."

A small glint of hope shone in his eyes, which were wet from unshed tears. "N-No way..." he said incredulously.

"Is there no way you'll believe he could love you?"

"Not if you've lived my life. Being a half-elf who's also," he paused, looking around nervously, "...g-gay...has not made anything super easy." He clammed up, like the weight of his words was crushing him.

Myrth felt like his admission of his sexuality was very personal, and appreciated what it took to say it. Though there weren't many trees in their current encampment, they all cried out for him. _What a fate you have been given. I can no longer judge dark elves, humans, or you._

"Do not doubt yourself so. Saren has many a reason to love you."

"You're...you're being absolutely serious?"

"Completely."

He smiled again, and just seeing it made her heart warm. She laid a delicate hand on his shoulder, and looked as if he might melt from the sheer fact that someone touched him. "Please, make him happy as he deserves." _As you deserve,_ she wished to say, but she held her tongue for fear of embarrassing him more.

"I try," he said, grin returning to usual, if not more sincere.

She smiled back, and felt that she had truly gotten through to him. She ambivalently watched him skip off to Saren, and her usual jealousy was dampened. Her love ran deep, but could stand aside for someone who desperately needed it like Draco.

Myrth turned away, still smiling, when she heard a confident voice say "Saren!"•

**Author's Note:**

> If yoy get her jealousy dialouge for a male character, she is more sad and understanding than actully jealous, and I tried to convey that. She is too sweet to have hard feelings, and I feel like she would sympathize with Draco.


End file.
